


Night at the Ball

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Colonial America, Dancing, F/M, Pre-Relationship, burgeoning relationship, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: A burgundy dress, colonial Williamsburg, and a night at a Christmas ball





	Night at the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very Christmasy but oh well. Fight me. 
> 
> Not beta'd as always. Spelling, grammar, typos are all proudly mine

"It is beautiful here," Flynn remarks as the time team stroll down a street in colonial Williamsburg.

"Oh, sure," Lucy mutters. "Especially with the slavery and class divide."

"Lucy," Flynn frowns. "I meant the architecture."

She sighs. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It is unparalleled. Especially at Christmas." They stop admiring the street lights and the Christmas décor dotting each household.

"So, what's the plan, Lucy?" Wyatt asks breaking into their silence.

"Well," she answers slowly. "We need a presence at Mrs. Hannagan's Christmas ball although I'm hoping we can stop them before the party."

Wyatt nods. "How do you plan to get us in? If colonial leaders are invited, I somehow doubt they'll just let us waltz in."

"Obviously not," Lucy agrees. "But Mrs. Hannagan was a long friend of Martha Stonebridge. They never met but once or twice, but they wrote each other letter's until Martha's death. And with the right light, I look close enough to pass as Martha."

"Great," Wyatt starts. "So I-"

"Will go with Rufus to track Rittenhouse's location," Lucy interrupts knowing full well where he was going. "Flynn and I will find appropriate attire and sneak into the ball."

Wyatt frowns. "With Flynn's accent, don't you think he'll stand out?"

"I'm sure Flynn will be discreet," Lucy answers before Flynn can say anything. She really doesn't need an argument right now. "It's my decision, and I'm sure they'll buy my husband is Prussian. Now, we will stay until the ball ends. Meet us here afterwards. Alright?"

Wyatt huffs but offers no further protests. "Come on, Rufus. Let's go steal some clothes."

Flynn cocks an eyebrow. "He's not wrong. At least not this time anyway. Wyatt would blend in better. I doubt an unrecognized European accent is all that welcomed at a colonial party."

"Maybe," Lucy answers ignoring his logic. "Right now we need to focus on finding the appropriate clothing for tonight. Which I suspect will be much harder than getting in seeing as all gowns would have been specially made or ordered months in advance."

Flynn waves off her concern. "I'll find you something."

Lucy snorts. "Really?"

He almost looks indigent. "I believe the dress I stole for you in Chicago was quite fashionable."

She smiles silently admitting he's right. "Fine. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll meet you," he corrects. "There's a barn down the road. Hide there, and I'll find you soon."

Lucy sighs but agrees. She slips into the barn and hides behind several large crates in case someone picks this time to be completely inconvenient. Time passes painfully slow, and she peeks out to watch the sun set.

"I hope you can dress quickly," Flynn announces when he finally arrives with their clothing.

"What took you so long?" Lucy hisses sliding from her hiding place.

He rolls his eyes. "I had a hard time find something that would fit me."

"Shocking. Men aren't exactly tree sized in this time."

Flynn shoots her a look that lets her know he's less than amused then jostles his arm to reveal the most beautiful dress she's even seen. "Here. I can help you lace up."

Lucy grabs the dress gently admiring the burgundy fabric. "Flynn," she looks up at him. "Where did you find it?"

"Do you like it?" he asks slowly.

"Like it?" Lucy laughs. "Flynn, this dress is gorgeous."

"I bet it'll look even better on you," Flynn remarks softly, and Lucy blushes.

She nods towards her hiding place. "I, uh, I'll just get dressed really quick."

Lucy shuffles behind the crates and removes her modern clothing. Her skin sighs as she pulls the dress on. "I'm ready for you," she calls.

She hears Flynn step behind her and feels his hands on her back as he secures the dress around her. "Done."

Lucy turns and watches with delight as Flynn's jaw drops open. "It's okay?" Flynn just stares at her. "Maybe I should bring this back home then?" He can only manage a nod, and she chuckles. "Help me with my hair, will you?"

Flynn motions for her to turn around which she does. "Anything specific?"

"It's best to keep it somewhat simple, but if you want to pin my curls back, I'd appreciate it."

Flynn does, and Lucy sits patiently as he works her hair. By the time he’s finished, he nods with approval. “I don’t have a mirror, but you look marvelous, Lucy.”

“You don’t look bad yourself,” Lucy returns, and its Flynn turn to blush.

He holds out an arm. “My lady.”

Lucy links her arms in his. “Lead the way, my good sir.”

The duo step from the barn and walk slowly down the street. A few people greet them, but otherwise they are left alone. “Which house?” Flynn asks leaning down.

Lucy points to the brightly lit home several feet away. “That’s the one.”

“Lead the way, Lucy.”

“Hello, my name is Martha Stonebridge, and this is my husband Nathanial,” Lucy smiles brightly as they stand in the doorway of the Hannagan’s home.

The gentleman eyes the pair. “I don’t believe I recognize the name, ma’am.”

“Please speak with Hannah,” Lucy continues. “We’re old friends.”

He nods and steps into the home momentarily. Lucy and Flynn share a pensive look when they’re startled by a shrill voice. “Martha!”

An older lady with white hair rushes to Lucy and pulls her into a hug. “Martha! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? My butler is very protective with these dangerous times.” She turns and looks up at Flynn. “And this must be your husband? My, he is a tall one, isn’t he?”

Flynn chokes slightly when the woman grabs him. Lucy shoots him an apologetic joke. She didn’t recall Mrs. Hannagan being so handsy and feels guilty as the woman leads them into the ball.

When Lucy steps into the main hall, she gasps. The room is decorated with garlands, lighted candles, and trees, and couples dance while friends mingle in the corners with food and drinks. Flynn seems to be appreciating the site as well and gives Lucy a grin when she tugs on his arm.

“I must greet other guests, but please, enjoy yourselves,” Mrs. Hannagan remarks before excusing herself.

“What’s your plan, Lucy?” Flynn ask once they’re alone.

Lucy shrugs. “Keep our eyes on the lookout for anything suspicious.” She nods towards a gentleman carrying food. “And maybe eat? We can’t fight Rittenhouse on an empty stomach.”

Flynn laughs lightly and waves the man over.

Lucy snacks through the night watching dutifully for any sign of danger, but nothing ever comes. She lets herself sink into the happiness in the air and sighs with delight as she watches the couples on the dance floor.

“May I have a dance?”

Lucy turns with slight confusion then grins at Flynn who’s bending with a hand held open. “I’m afraid I would be a horrible dancing partner. I cannot dance.”

“Then you can just follow my lead,” Flynn replies lightly.

She considers saying no to spare his poor feet, but with the look he gives her, she can’t possibly say no. Lucy takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor.

Flynn wraps an arm around her and holds up her other hand. “Like this,” he coaches guiding her slowly into the dance. She manages fairly well at first, and when she steps upon his toe, he quiets her cry for forgiveness.

Lucy leans into Flynn and rests her head upon his chest. He leads her across the dance floor, and she sighs with contentment. “Do you think Wyatt and Rufus are having as much fun as us?”

Flynn’s chest shakes with laughter. “I somehow doubt it.”

“Wyatt will probably complain all the way home,” she says.

“This may surprise you, but I don’t really care if he does.”

Lucy gives him a looked of feigned shock. She sobers momentarily. “Do you know why I asked you to come a long?”

“Because I’m a far superior partner?”

“Your humility is astonishing,” Lucy answers dryly. “And while that it is true, this is not the reason.”

Flynn stops and whispers, “Why did you ask me, Lucy?”

“Because I choose you,” Lucy replies. “Every time. Any mission, any day, any circumstance. I choose you.”

Flynn’s eyes dart back and forth. “Any…?”

“Yes, Flynn,” she smiles. “And I should have told you sooner, but I hope you’ll forgive me for taking extra time to let my heart heal.”

“Nothing to forgive,” he tells her softly and cups her face. “I am honored and grateful.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I am the grateful one for your patience and quiet understanding. I only wish I had seen it sooner.”

“Well, we do have a time machine,” Flynn comforts lightly. “We have all the time in the world at our fingertips.”

Lucy grins lacing her fingers in his. “And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend eternity with.”


End file.
